


Legacies

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Agent Kay - Freeform, Agent Lancelot, Angst, Character Death, Eggsy Unwin as Arthur, Family, Grandpa Eggsy, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Humor, Little kingsman to kingsman Agent, Penelope is Merlin, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Lancelot is retiring from the field and now there is an openening at Kingsman. Eggsy decides he wants to propose his granddaughter. Eggsy is certain she’d make a fine agent.





	1. A proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to re-vamp this fic to fit my Little Kingsman world better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years as a Kingsman Agent Lancelot decides to retire and take a more sedentary job at Kingsman. Eggsy decides Maggie would be the perfect fit for the job. The other recruits do not stand a chance as she had been training for this most of her young life. Lee want's his daughter to have some normalcy and try university for a few years, but she is head strong and knows what she wants.

Maggie was sitting at her parents kitchen table drinking tea and reading a book of her tablet when her father walked in like he was on a mission, he sat down across from her and she looked up from her book smiling.

"What?" she said appraising his look, he had his lips pursed brows pulled together like he was in deep thought. He looked just like her grandfather but younger, she had seen pictures of her grandfather when he was younger and her father could be his clone.

"Why?" Lee said and Maggie gave him confused look "Don't you want to go to university? Study in school for awhile?" he almost begged her.

Ah, she thought to herself. There was an opening at Kingsman for Lancelot's spot as she was retiring and Eggsy had offered the job to her outright. She wanted to compete for the job like anyone else those were her only conditions.

"This is what I want to do...ever since I was a kid" she said to her father

Lee sighed "I know, I blame grandpa honestly he started you kids young" he said shaking his head.

"Dad I would have found out eventually it is your job" she reminded him and looked at her for a moment.

"This life isn't ever guaranteed" Lee said

"I could get hit by a bus tomorrow" Maggie said "I'm doing this, I am 18" she said getting up and walking out of the room. She went upstairs to her room, it still looked mostly like it did when she was 13 she hadn't changed much. She sat on her bed deciding to go back to reading the book. She heard a knock on her door 30 minutes later.

"Come in" she called and her father walked in, she sighed heavily.

"Dad give it a rest" she said going back to her book, he pulled the chair out from her desk sitting in it his front against the back of the chair resting his arms on the back of the chair.

"Just hear me out please" Lee begged and Maggie rolled her eyes putting the tablet aside.

"I didn't go out and get a degree from a university, I wish I had" he said "I never told anyone that not even mum, I just sometimes wish I could back and have experienced it like my dad suggested I do" Lee admitted.

"I find that hard to believe" Maggie said crossing her arms. One thing she knew about her grandfather was that he was so proud of his 'little agents' as he called them.

"Well at the time he wanted more for us. Coming from his background I understand. I didn't at the time but he did say I would once I had kids and he was right" Lee said looking over out the window.

"He also won't admit that he died a thousand deaths when I first got injured on the job" Lee said turning back to his daughter smiling softly "And if you think his reaction would be any better if you became injured you're wrong" he said

"I know you worry I do...but you got into a car accident when you were young that almost killed you" Maggie said remembering the story

"Right but I also didn't purposely put myself in danger then either" Lee pointed out

"I'm doing this dad" Maggie said again raising her chin slightly. The gesture reminded him of his father.

Lee shook his head laughing at her "You look so much like grandpa when you do that" he said and she smiled

"I'm a great sniper. You know it and to deny the Kingsman that isn't fair" Maggie said her face becoming serious.

"I know I can't stop you, just figured I'd at least try" Lee shrugged getting up and kissing her on the forehead like he used to do when she was small, he tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear and walked out of her room closing the door.

*********************************

Maggie was standing at attention in front with 8 other recruits for the position as Lancelot. Her aunt Penelope 'Merlin' was explaining the consequences if confidentiality was broken. All false threats, Maggie thought to herself. But none of these other poor bastards knew that. She had a leg up on them, she honestly didn't even need the training but she wanted a fair shot just like anyone else. Her grandfather was already having her suits made, he knew she'd win but she had told him not to jump to conclusions as someone else could beat her. Even though she had known all of the tests the only test she did not know was the final one, they had never let them see it as kids nor told them what it was.

"Fall out" Merlin said and Maggie snapped out of her thoughts looking around at all the other recruits beginning to fill out their body bags. She walked over to start filling her own out when a girl about her height walked up to her.

"Delaney" she said in an Irish accent offering her hand and Maggie took it shaking it smiling.

"Maggie" she responded, the girl was a little older than she was short dark brown hair in an inverted bob cut she had chocolate brown eyes and milky pale skin with rosy cheeks.

"You look so young how old are you?" Delaney asked going back to fill in her body bag sitting on her bed.

"18, you?" Maggie asked filling out the rest of her bag.

"24, boy that is young" Delaney said.

Maggie just smiled she looked around the room taking note who her competition was and there were 5 boys and 3 girls including herself. She noticed the boys making idle conversation with each other and introductions. There was one boy who stood out he had red hair that was messy is bangs hanging in his eyes, he was pale almost translucent he needed sun. Maggie thought to herself.

They all made introductions to each other, she learned the other girls name was Gillian and she was a tall burly German girl but she was sweet. The red haired boy's name was Rory he had a Scottish accent he was quiet, the most vocal boy's name was Tyler his hair buzzed he had chocolate brown skin Maggie thought it was lovely, she learned the name of the cockiest boy there it was Kevin, he was from London as well and his muscles were bigger than his brain by how arrogant he was. One other boy was as cocky as his both were posh, his name was Fin he must have grew up around the same neighborhood as Kevin. The last boy was very friendly his name was Nathan, he had short black hair, green eyes, strong jaw with a sharp squared off jaw and a button nose. He was quite charming too.

They were all settled in for the night, Maggie had just fallen asleep only to be woken by cold water pooling around them. Maggie knew they'd all run off to the showers.

"Loo snorkels!" Kevin shouted and began to swim over to the shower heads, 4 other recruits looked around confused Maggie began to swim to each of them before being completely submerged in water.

"Come on" she said to Delaney who looked confused and they swam together to the shower heads. Now completely under water Maggie decided to wait a few seconds to see if anyone else figured out the two way mirror.

She let 20 seconds tick by as everyone was breathing through the loo snorkels. She tapped on Nathan's shoulder grabbing one of the shower heads that were floating around, she pointed to the mirror swimming over and motioning with the shower head to break it. Nathan looked confused at first and she saw on his face that he understand. He then grabbed a shower head and they both anchored themselves holding onto a faucet head to get better momentum behind the blow.

It took them 10 blows but the mirror finally gave way and busted open they all spilled out through the opening along with the water.

"Congratulations for completing your first task" Merlin said checking something off on her clipboard.

"Good job for your team work Maggie, you made sure everyone got a hold of a loo snorkel" she said "And good job for spotting that was a two way mirror, Nathan good team work" she finished.

"Team work is the most important thing to remember here during your training" Merlin finished walking out of the room.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Kevin asked. Maggie just stood up and helped Delaney up with her she began to walk out of the room others starting to follow her slowly.

"Where ya goin there beautiful?" Nathan asked jogging to catch up with her.

"Outside to dry off" she said keeping up her pace, it was now nearing 6 am and the sun would be up soon, they were in the middle of July so it would be warm. She walked outside breathing in the early morning air, she decided to lay on her back on the grass. Delaney followed her and Nathan did the same, she closed her eyes face pointed to the sky. She heard the rest of the recruits walking out and some sitting down on the lawn.

"You need sun to sun bathe, princess" Kevin sneered and Maggie opened her eyes to see him standing 2 feet from her.

"Not sun bathing you dick" she responded closing her eyes again decided to ignore him when she heard him mutter "spoiled bitch" under his breath.

"Excuse me?" she said sitting up now looking back him walking away with his dick posse flanking him.

"You heard me princess seems you have already won over the quarter master" He said staring at her with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Why don't you fuck off, you posh wanker" she said narrowing her eyes at him and lying back down closing her eyes as the sun slowly started to come up. She decided she was going to ignore whatever insult he muttered under his breath as he was obviously too much of a coward to say it louder. She'd have to make it a point to avoid him at all costs to avoid physically assaulting him.


	2. Slight complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a week into Maggie's recruitment for the Lancelot spot at Kingsman. She is finding it hard to hide her relations to the Kingsman agents and Kevin is beginning to become harder to avoid.

The recruits would be starting their weapon training that day, they had already ran the obstacle course twice with their dogs, Maggie had a German Shepard puppy who she named Sniper. She loved her dog he was well behaved in the week she had him. They were meeting up with Merlin for weaponry training, the arrived on the range and she spotted the sniper rifle making note to use it.

"Ladies, Gentlemen today you will be learning how to disassemble a fire arm, clean it and reassemble it. Then if I am satisfied by what I see I will let you all practice" Merlin said her clipboard in hand as always. Kevin raise his hand.

"Yes Kevin" Merlin said

"Will we be able to choose our own weapon?" He asked

"Yes you will, now we have our standard KIngsman pistol and our sniper rifle" she pointed to each gun as they hadn't used many other weapons that were not disguised as something else.

"Awesome" Kevin said smiling and nodding his head.

Merlin went over each weapon on how you disassemble it and reassemble it, Maggie wasn't paying attention half listening as she already knew what to do. She just looked around the room bored. And then her aunt was in front of her waving her hand in her face and snapping her fingers.

"Hello Maggie thank you for joining us" Merlin said a small smile on her face "Choose your weapon" she said and Kevin sneered at her.

"'course you weren't listening, princess would rather sun bathe" Kevin said picking up one of the sniper rifles.

Maggie rolled her eyes "I have a name you twat" she said going to grab the only sniper rifle left on the table.

"A sniper?" Kevin laughed a little "This I have to see" he said going to take his seat to begin disassembling his gun.

Maggie just shook her head and took a seat next to Delaney and began taking apart her weapon, she had to make slow work of it as to not trip anyone off. She was still the first one done even when two of the men present had been in the UK Marines. She just sat there proud of herself and Merlin walked over nodded and marked something on her clip board.

They all had finished an hour later and were granted the chance to shoot their weapons. Kevin, the arrogant arse he was, walked up first.

"Let me show you how it is done princess" he said to Maggie and she gritted her teeth becoming irritated with being called princess. He shot his target and missed the bullseye by 2 inches. He shot 5 more times before he hit the target, feeling proud of himself no doubt he sauntered over past Maggie tapping her on the arse. She lost it and turned around hitting him the back of the head with her gun.

She stood over him as he grabbed the back of his head "I swear to god if you touch me again I will fucking break your arm" she shouted at him and felt Merlin pulling her away.

"Arthur's office _now_!" Merlin pushed Maggie forward out of the door. She could hear Merlin begin to yell at the man and tell him he was to go to Arthur's office as well and they were to have a meeting with him.

Maggie walked slowly to his office having walked these halls a million times throughout her short life. She stood in front of the door taking a couple of deep breathes as she was sure Merlin had briefed him on the situation. She lifted her right fist up and knocked on the door. She heard his response to come in and she walked in slowly closing the door behind her. She stood there for a moment watching him as he read something on his laptop. He looked up his glasses in place, grey hair styled perfectly as always and wearing his bespoke suit, it was a navy blue pinstriped suit that he favored. She hadn't remembered a time where he didn't look like a GQ model always put together.

"Come in and sit" he said motioning for her to take a seat. She walked over and sat in front of his desk in one of the arm chairs flanking the front of the desk. He smiled at her slowly his eyes crinkling like they always did when he smiled.

"Want to explain to me why you assaulted a man with a sniper rifle?" Eggsy asked his granddaughter who was fidgeting with her hands.

"He grabbed my arse...has been calling me princess since we started, he's lucky I didn't shoot him" Maggie said lifting her chin slightly. She wasn't sorry and she'd be damned if he tried to make her apologize to that slime.

He sighed pursing his lips "Even though I agree with you, you shouldn't have hit him. You should have told Merlin so we could have handled it appropriately" Eggsy said looking at her with an even glance.

Maggie raised her eyebrows in surprise "Right...appropriate like you wouldn't have kicked his arse yourself" she said laughing a little.

"How we handle the situation would not have been a concern to you" He said only confirming her statement.

"Right then. So now what? I get kicked out?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No" he said shaking his head "But you will not be aloud to fire a weapon for a month and will have to run the obstacle course 4 times every morning instead of two" he said his face hard and hands folded in front of him on the desk.

"You're kidding right?" Maggie asked not believing him

"No I'm not, you should be kicked out. But I'm not going to do that, this is me going easy Maggie. I will be kicking Kevin out for touching you" Eggsy said seriously

Maggie sighed sitting back in her chair she had expected a different response from her grandfather, she had always seen him be strict with his agents and other recruits but she figured it would have been different for her. But then again he was head of the spy organization and needed to put his foot down somewhere, honestly she was being given more leeway than someone else who would have been kicked out.

"Please try not to assault anyone else, I would hate to have to kick you out and I can only cut you slack so many times before the other recruits start to question how you have connections here" he said leaning forward slightly his face became softer he didn't want her to get kicked out but he would do it. She knew he would if he had to.

Maggie nodded her head "Okay yeah" she said

"Come on I'll walk you back" he said getting up straightening his suit. She stood up too and he placed his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head walking out of his office.

"I think it's time they met Arthur" he said smiling as they walked down the hall towards to stairs to the recruits quarters.

 


	3. Lazy Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recruits are granted a day off and Maggie spends it with another recruit.

It had been a total of 4 months that Maggie had been at HQ for the recruitment for Lancelot. It was a cool Sunday in November and she decided to spend her time in the library curled up in one of the overstuffed chairs that sat in front of the fire place. She had her tablet in hand reading a book she had meant to finish but had been too busy with the trials that she couldn't finish it. She was reading a Nora Roberts novel enjoying the romance and happy endings.

It was 1:00 in the afternoon and most of the other recruits took the time to shoot in the gun range or spar with each other. There were only 3 of them left out of 8. She felt someone approach her before she heard them. She looked up and saw Nathan with a book in his hand taking a seat in the other available chair. Maggie smiled at him and went back to reading.

A hour passed by before he said anything to her.

Nathan looked over to Maggie appraising her look, she was relaxed in a loose fitting sweater with leggings; fluffy socks on her feet her shoes on the floor. He couldn't help but be attracted to her.

"So what are you reading?" Nathan asked causing Maggie to jump a little.

Maggie put her tablet down and looked at him "The Next Always by Nora Roberts" she said

Nathan nodded his head "you a romantic sort?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"I like the happy endings" she said and nodded her head towards his book "what you got there?" she asked

He turned the book so she could see the front "Stephen Kings IT" he said smiling "I like the horror stories best and Stephen King was a genius" he said.

"My grandpa would agree with you, he likes those kinds of books. I hate them" she said shuddering.

Nathan laughed a little "Tell me about your family" he said. She looked at him pursing her lips.

Maggie couldn't outright tell him about her family without giving it all away.

She hesitated "Well I come from a legacy of tailors" she said looking at him. Nathan's eye brows shot up "Tailors?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"They wouldn't be Kingsman Tailors would they?" he asked putting the pieces together.

Maggie's face became red and she ducked her head "Maybe?" she said it as a question.

Nathan gasped in surprise "I knew it!" he said

"Well we are down to the final three but, don't say anything" she said in warning.

Nathan snorted a little "What am I going to say? I don't know who you're related to" he said pulling his brows together thinking.

"If you thought about it you'd figure it out" Maggie suggested and watched his face change as he thought about what she said and all that had happened over the course of 4 months.

Maggie had to admit this recruitment was going faster than ones in the past, she was sure they'd have the loyalty test sometime this week and then their 24 hours with the one who proposed them.

Nathan beamed and sat up straight "I've got it!" he shouted causing Maggie to snap out of her thoughts "you're related to Arthur aren't you?" he asked squinting his eyes at her.

"Mhm" she responded nodding her head and he smiled triumphantly "so you have to be related to Agent Kay then because damn if those two don't look alike" he said and she laughed.

"Yeah" she smiled at him "so enough about my family. What about yours?" she asked

Nathan sat back in his chair "Nothing special, my dad is part of MI-6 and my mum is a nurse here in London" he said shrugging "I have 2 siblings, younger than me, my brother is 16 and little sister is 12," he finished

"Your dad is part of an organization similar to this, that's something" Maggie said "I have two little brothers, Gary is 16 and Sean is 7," she added

"Hey I know Merlin said we could leave HQ if we wanted, want to go out for dinner?" he asked a little nervously

Maggie sat back and smiled "Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked eyes amused.

Nathan bit his lower lip "Maybe?" he asked nervously and she laughed at him "you know I'm 18 right?" she asked and he nodded his head.

"I'm 22 big deal" he said not caring. Her eyes went wide for a moment, if her father or grandfather found out they'd have strokes. But she wasn't a baby anymore.

She leveled a glance at him "Yes I'd like that" Maggie said and Nathan smiled. She loved it when he smiled, his whole face lit up with the smile.

 

*******************************************************

 

They met in the front of HQ where there was taxi waiting for them. Maggie had talked to Merlin about it and she had arranged for them to have a taxi for the evening. Merlin swore to secrecy and would cover for them if needed. She was all too familiar with Arthur's controlling tendencies.

The ride to the chip shop was quiet. Maggie felt Nathan brush his hand against hers and she moved hers closer so that they were touching.

 

They were sitting together at a table the place full of people, she was surprised as it was Sunday.

"Never been here before. Lived in London my whole life" Maggie said nibbling on a chip

Nathan finished swallowing his bite of fish before he spoke "My dad took me here a lot, it's old been around for awhile" he said and popped a chip in his mouth.

"It's really good too" Maggie said and took another bite of her fish

They finished their meal making small talk and when the bill came Nathan snatched it and paid for their dinner. They walked out in the cool November weather and decided to take a walk.

They strolled down the street to a nearby park walking close arms touching, Nathan rubbed his hand against her and grabbed it their fingers intertwining. Maggie didn't say anything and just walked around the park as small flurries of snow began to fall.

"It's so pretty" Maggie said looking around as the sun had gone down and the park was lit by street lights.

Nathan stopped looking at her "yeah the view is beautiful" he said not taking his eyes off of her. Maggie smiled and turned towards him noticing he wasn't talking about the park anymore. She could feel her cheeks heat up with a blush.

He took his gloved hand and cupped her face looking into her eyes as if asking permission she gave him a look that she didn't mind. Nathan moved his face forward and she met him halfway their lips touching.

She moved her hands to his hair bringing them closer deepening the kiss. Her stomach was filled with butterflies. He pulled away first looking at her.

"When all this is over I want to ask you to be my girlfriend" he said and she swooned

Maggie laughed and it was a shaky laugh "yeah I'd like that" she said.

He grabbed her hand and they walked back to the chip shop where the taxi was waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be 2-3 more chapters left of this fic.


	4. This Heavy Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and chapter inspired by the song Heavy Crown by Iggy Azalea
> 
> "This heavy crown  
> You can't always please the crowd  
> But I am still not bowing down  
> This heavy crown  
> It comes and goes around  
> And when it's time, I'll pass it proud  
> But bitch I got it now"

If there were ever a time in her life that Maggie felt complete or that she belonged it was right in that moment. She was pretty sure she was being called into Arthur's office to congratulate her on completing the Lancelot trials and being knighted. She knocked on the door and walked in with her dog on her heels, popping her head in she smiled seeing Arthur sitting in one of his overstuffed arm chairs.

"Come in" he said smiling to her. She walked in and sat in the chair next to his. Sniper followed her into the room and sat faithfully in front of her feet, Arthur smiled at the dog leaning forward to rub him in between his ears.

"So well behaved, your mummy taught you well" he spoke to the dog smiling.

Eggsy sat back in his chair "I can't say I'm surprised you've made it this far, you will make a fine agent peanut," he said using her nickname warming her heart. He pulled out a pistol and handed it to her. Maggie took the gun without question.

"Shoot the dog" he said to her deadpan.

Maggie stared at him for a moment and looked back at sniper who sat at her feet looking up at her. She felt bile rise in her throat and she swallowed it back down. Feeling the weight of the gun in her hands she realized it wasn't loaded with live bullets. They were blanks, she had held enough loaded guns to know the difference. She looked back at Arthur who stared at her expectantly but his eyes hid something. You don't go around being raised by a spy and your grandfather was a spy to not be able to read someone. She could see in his eyes there was no real danger.

Maggie pointed the gun to Sniper's forehead and pulled the trigger, the sound made her jump slightly. She looked at her dog who sat there unharmed and let out the breath she was holding in. She handed the gun back to Arthur and scrubbed her face with both her hands. Maggie got on the floor and hugged her dog close letting a couple of tears escape; just the thought of hurting her dog hurt her.

She saw him lean forward in his seat "you did well, Lancelot," she could hear how proud he was as he spoke. She composed herself and stood, Arthur standing as well and shook her hand.

"Welcome to Kingsman" he said officially welcoming her into the agency.

"Holy shit" she said smiling and he pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried softly overwhelmed by the fact that she did it and the possibility that she could have killed her dog.

He pulled back first seeming to be listening into the coms "turns out Nathan couldn't do it, but we're going to offer him a position in R&D would hate to lose such a smart boy," Eggsy said to Maggie.

"Come on let's go tell your father" he said placing an arm around her shoulders leading her out of the office.

 

********************************************************************************

 

_Maggie's first mission_

 

_"God damnit Lancelot, get off the roof now!" Merlin growled through the coms_

Maggie was running off of the roof that she had been perched on with her sniper. She had effectively spotted her target and shot him in the head without being noticed. That was until someone had decided to wander onto the roof that night. It was supposed to be dead the warehouse had closed for the weekend and somehow a worker had seen her lying on the roof with her sniper at the ready. 

Her heart was pounding fast and hard against her chest. She thought the man was just a worker at the warehouse, no realizing all the workers worked for the drug lord she had just shot dead. She felt a couple of shots hit her in the back but they bounced off thanks to the suit she was wearing at the moment but, they would leave bruises.

_"Go left down the stairs, you have men waiting there approximately 5 be ready" Merlin said and could be heard typing furiously._

Maggie did as instructed deciding to be a good egg on her first mission and not succumb to the horrible legacy the Unwin's seemed to have at Kingsman. Her father and grandfather were known to be careless during missions, always successful but never without injuries. It was a wonder her mother or grandmother hadn't killed either of them yet. She would be more careful, Nathan would want her to be careful. She smiled to herself as she ran through the stairwell thinking of her boyfriend. Her dad hated the idea of course but he got over it. Her grandpa was better about it, to her surprise, but it also could be that Nathan was afraid of him.

Halfway down the stairwell she ran into two of the men, she pulled her pistol out taking down both making perfect head shots. She scanned the stairwell further as she made her way down, slower this time. She heard more footsteps coming up the stairwell, ducking behind a corner she waited for them to come to her.

When they were in sight she shot them both in the forehead; she was a good shot every time, didn't miss.

_"That was all of them Lancelot, extraction 5 minutes out go back to the roof" Merlin said_

"Yes Merlin" Maggie said annoyed by having to go back up to the roof, at least she'd be able to grab her sniper equipment. 

Once back on the roof she packed up her sniper rifle and waited for the helicopter. Maggie sat on the ledge of the roof looking up at the sky noticing how pretty it was.

_"Agent"_ Arthur's voice could be heard over the coms.

Maggie smiled to herself "checking on me Arthur?" she asked

_Eggsy chuckled "always peanut, injuries?" he asked_

"Nah, maybe some bruises where the bullets hit the suit but, nothing major" she assured him

_He sighed with relief through the coms "good job agent, will see you at HQ" Eggsy said and disconnected._

Maggie laughed to herself as the helicopter could be heard in the distance.


	5. An Unexpected Rescue

_4 years later_

 

When word gets out that Agent Kay has been captured while out on a mission to sabotage a drug lord and his organization, Eggsy doesn't hold back and makes the executive decision to rescue his boy himself. He is Arthur after all. Merlin sat in her chair staring Arthur down.

Eggsy had his arms folded over his chest glaring at the woman in front of him "I am going to rescue my Agent," he said to her.

Merlin shot up and jabbed him hard in the chest "Bullshit! You are only going because it is Lee who has been captured," she shouted at him and he glared back at her.

" _I am King Arthur,_ you _will_ see me through this Merlin. Or I'll have one of your minions do it" he said angrily to his daughter.

Merlin took a step back glaring at him "I am aware of your status here at Kingsman _Arthur_ but, I am not sending my 75 year old father _alone._ It's fucking suicide!" she spat at him.

Eggsy's eyebrows shot up in surprise "Stand down Merlin, that is an order" he said.

"With respect Arthur, fuck you" she said and turned away from him walking back to her desk. He ignored the presence of tears in her eyes. He sighed heavily and made his way to gather needed weapons and head to the jet.

 

_Meanwhile_

 

Maggie was wrapped in the embrace of her boyfriend. They were in bed as they both had the day off. After the trials 4 years ago Maggie became Lancelot and Nathan worked in the R&D department, he much liked to invent and blow things up. They had gotten a flat together and were enjoying their jobs and life together. Maggie smiled at him as he stroked her still flat stomach. She had found out a week ago she was going to be a mummy and Nathan had been over the moon. They still hadn't told anyone yet.

They were pulled out of their blissful embrace by the pinging of Maggie's Kingsman glasses.

"Lancelot" she answered

_"Agent, Kay has been captured. Arthur is out for his rescue" Merlin could be heard over the coms her voice tight_

Maggie felt her breath catch "I'll be right there" she said and disconnected

Nathan sat up watching her dress in clothes "Everything okay?" he asked worried

Maggie looked at him with tears in her eyes "No, my dad has been captured and my grandfather thought it would be wise to rescue him" she said and Nathan was up pulling her close as she cried softly.

Nathan lifted her chin with a finger "Hey it'll be alright, Arthur is smart" he said reassuringly.

 

_Back at HQ_

 

"Report Arthur" Merlin said over the coms as she watched him descend the plane gun at the ready.

_"Just landed Merlin" Arthur said voice low_

Penelope watched as her father effectively took down 5 men she heard and saw him walking further into the building. It was an old warehouse located in France. She could hear Maggie behind her pacing, she had been there the whole time she occasionally looked over her shoulder at the feed in front of her. Penelope had notified her mother and sister Phoebe who was on a mission. She had handed that mission over to her assistant and Phoebe understood. 

"There aren't many more men there Arthur, Kay had killed off most of them" Merlin said into the coms

_"Understood Merlin"_ _Arthur said_

They watched as Arthur made his way into corridors where there were 10 men, he took them all down without trouble. Maggie was holding onto the back of Penelope's chair watching.

"That door to the left Arthur, there are people in there" Merlin said getting movement in that room.

_"Going in" Arthur said_

They watched as he opened the door and Maggie almost fell at the condition of her father. His face was bloody and one of his eyes swollen shut from being punched in it. Arthur took down the two men that were in there and re-loaded his gun.

_"Lee fuck" Eggsy said untying his son, he moaned in response looking up._

_"Dad?" Lee questioned frowning "The fuck why are you here?" he asked confused_

_"You are my agent" Eggsy said as if that was explanation enough._

_Lee's frown deepened "No," he shook his head "you let your feelings cloud your judgement." he said_

_"Sue me" Eggsy said without shame in his voice and his son only smiled._

_"Lee whatever happens you keep going. If anything happens just keep going and that is an order agent" Eggsy said taking Lee by the shoulders looking him in the eyes._

_"Okay" Lee said_

"Arthur you fucking idiot!" Merlin shouted through the coms

_Eggsy finished untying him and helped him up. Lee was able to walk they were making their way out and then Eggsy was hit upside the head from behind knocking him down._

Merlin could see through Arthur's glasses the sight of Lee continuing to run towards the plane. 

"God damnit!" Merlin shouted slamming her fists down hard on her desk.

Maggie stood there staring at the screen as they heard him being dragged away by a man they couldn't see. Merlin had her head in her hands as the feed went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, next one will be longer and it will be the last one.


	6. Times up

Maggie was beginning to feel sick to her stomach, she wasn't sure if it was the fact that Arthur had been captured while trying to rescue Agent Kay or if it was because of the pregnancy she hadn't told anyone about yet. She was too much of a coward to admit it to her grandfather yet. But it didn't matter now as the feed played out in front of her on Merlin's screen. His captor wanted whoever was watching to see what he was doing. Arthur sat in a chair tied to it in a small room that had cement walls and flooring, a small light hung over casting it over him like he was in a spot light.

 

_"Which hand should I start on first?" the man said circling Eggsy with pliers in his hands. His accent wasn't French it was actually British. Eggsy bobbed his head up nose bloody and broken, bottom lip busted mouth full of blood from being punched.  
_

_"You going to tell me who you work for old man?" the man asked and Eggsy smiled. The man brought his face to Eggsy's who spit in the mans face blood spattered his face._

_"Fuck you" Eggsy said only for the man to back hand him causing his head to whip to the right.  
_

_"Wrong answer" the man said wiping his face with a handkerchief "Now I'll ask you again before I start breaking your brittle fingers" he said_

_"Who do you work for?" the man asked slowly kneeling eye level with Eggsy's face again.  
_

_Eggsy just swallowed the blood that was in his mouth "Like I said, fuck you" Eggsy said glaring at the man blue eyes cold_

_"Have it your way then" the man said grabbing his right hand and started by breaking the pinky finger first, Eggsy made a face refusing to scream. The man made his way effectively breaking all his fingers on his right hand._

_"Must be trained well in torture most people would be screaming by now" the man said and Eggsy was panting his face had gone ghostly pale from the pain._

_"Hmmm next set?" the man asked and when Eggsy didn't make any moves to talk, the man began to break the rest of his good fingers. On the last finger he broke Eggsy finally screamed out in pain._

_"Fuuuuuuuuck" he yelled closing his eyes._

 

Back at HQ

"I'm going" Maggie said gripping Merlin's desk for life

"No you're not" Merlin said and she looked at Maggie her face white.

"Fuck you Merlin I am going I don't care what you say!" Maggie shouted at her and she was moving towards the jets

"God damn it Lancelot stand down that is an order!" Merlin shouted and Maggie just gave her the two finger salute and left. She was not about to sit there and watch him be tortured anymore.

 

_"Don't think anyone is coming to get you" the man said to Eggsy who was breathing heavily still_

_"Why would you show any respect or loyalty to an organization who sends an old man out to retrieve a much younger capable man without back up?" the man asked grabbing a chair sitting in front of Eggsy who was glaring at him._

_"No one sent me" Eggsy said_

_"Oh?" the man asked_

_"I sent myself" Eggsy said lifting his head up to better look at the man in front of him_

_"Stupid old man" the man shook his head at Eggsy taking out a pistol and without warning he hit him across the head with it knocking Eggsy out._

 

 Eggsy's POV

When Eggsy came to he looked around closing his eyes against the throbbing head ache he had. He wasn't sure how long he had been out but his interrogator wasn't around. He could here talking outside of the room. He tried to wiggle but the pain erupting from his fingers stopped him. He sat there wondering how the hell he was supposed to get out with all of his fingers broken unable to use them. Eggsy then heard shouting and gun shots were heard. He smiled a little at himself expecting Agent Tristan or Bors to bust through the door. The person who did come through the door he was not expecting. It was Agent Lancelot, his Maggie. She busted through the door looking fierce with a couple of bruises marring her skin.

"Maggie" Eggsy croaked looking at her as she cut his restraints he cried out in pain from his broken fingers.

"Come on we have to go" she said and she helped him stand up.

"Why are you here? Where is everyone else? Please tell me you didn't come yourself" he said to her he was rambling as she tried to move him forward only for his legs to give out underneath him from not having stood in hours but, it felt like days, he was sure his left leg was broken too having a bat taken to it would do that.

" _Fuck"_ Eggsy said gritting his teeth. Jesus fucking Christ that hurt, any movements felt like stabs running through his body. Maggie got a better hold on him supporting his weight on the left side she started to walk forward when a man walked in then hold a gun out.

"So someone did arrive" the man said smiling "And a lady a young pretty lady. My you have good taste there old man" the man sneered licking his lips sloppily.

 

Maggie POV

"Fuck off" Maggie said pulling her own gun out. The man knocked her gun out of her hand and punched her knocking her to the ground pointing the gun at her he pulled the trigger only the bullet didn't hit her. It hit Eggsy dead in the chest. He fell to the ground having tossed himself in front of the line of fire.

Maggie shot up and tackled the man to the ground, he struggled a bit to free himself but she had a good hold on him. She grabbed his head in both of her heads and snapped his neck. She should have made his death painfully slow but Arthur needed her.

She got up and ran to where he laid blood staining his white linen shirt and suit jacket. She got down on the ground and pulled him close his head resting against her stomach. He groaned at the movement.

Maggie felt tears sting her eyes "Oh my god" she said she pulled her glasses on and turned on the coms

"Merlin" she sobbed

_"I'm here agent" Merlin said_

"I need extraction _now_ medical on standby, Arthur has been shot. Chest wound" she said

_"Apply pressure agent help is 15 minutes out" Merlin said as calmly as possible_

"I gotta apply pressure okay?" She said to her grandfather who looked up at her and nodded his breathing was labored. She placed her hand over the bullet wound and pressed down cringing turning her head away when he gasped out in pain.

" _Fuck_ " he said his face going paler than it was "Agent" he said a little breathlessly and Maggie looked at him " _Never_ rescue anyone on your own...that is an order" he said and winced at the pain erupting through his chest.

"Shh stop talking" she said rubbing his hair. He brought a hand up and put it over hers that was on his chest.

"Why would you do that?" she began to cry "Why didn't you just let someone else get Agent Kay?"

"My son" Eggsy choked out

"Right, what's that you always said...mission comes first?" she asked her tears brimming over and falling onto his face, she wiped them away with her free hand.

"You" he said and coughed in pain "you...will understand someday" he said smiling at her and weakly squeezed her hand.

"Remember what Uncle Merlin used to always say?" she asked and he nodded weakly closing his eyes she shook him some and he opened them back up.

"Stop you have to stay awake" she said applying more pressure to the wound causing him to moan she noticed he grabbed her hand harder even with broken fingers.

"Remember your...training" he said quoting Merlin and Maggie nodded her head fiercely

"Right. Where was that when you decided to go off on your own?" Maggie said going with reprimanding and he laughed coughing a little wincing in pain.

_"5 minutes out agent" Merlin said it was a whisper as she watched Maggie's feed_

"5 minutes grandpa, just hold on okay?" she said as she saw his eyes start to become unfocused, she felt him start to shake from the blood loss, Jesus he didn't look good.

"Tell Penelope I'm sorry" he said in a shaky voice.

"Tell her yourself Arthur" she said and he smiled weakly at her coughing some more his eyes closing.

"Hey look at me, there's something I have to tell you" Maggie said whispering at this point and he looked at her his eyes focusing on her.

She gulped trying to swallow the lump in her throat "you know how you said I'd understand someday? About kids?" Maggie asked and he nodded his head noticing his eyes becoming confused.

"Well sooner than I thought, I should understand in about 7 months. You gotta pull through. My kid needs to know their badass great-grandpa" she said her eyes filling with new tears and she noticed how his expression changed his own eyes filling with tears. Then his expression changed to anger.

"You...put yourself in danger?" he managed to say breathing heavily.

"So did you" she said and he shook his head frowning

" _My son_ " he said again his expression angry and he nodded slightly towards her stomach " _Your baby_ " he said emphasizing what he said and he took a couple deep shaky breaths "You...are supposed to protect it" he said and coughed gasping loudly she heard gurgling as he struggled to breath, she sat him up further so that he wouldn't suffocate from the blood that had filled his lungs. His back was against her chest and she was desperately praying 5 minutes went by quicker.

Eggsy breathed slower it becoming harder to fight the heavy darkness that surrounded him "I love you" he whispered smiling.

"No you can't say that...stop" she started to sob feeling his breathing slow down, she pressed her hand hard to his chest and when he didn't react to it she only pressed harder.

"I love you too" she said sobbing feeling him become limp in her arms.

"No, no, no, no" she said crying clutching his lifeless body to her.

She sobbed loudly as she faintly heard people surrounding them. They removed her grandfather from her grasp, she was shouting at them holding him close.

_"Lancelot pull yourself together...they need to help him if they can" Merlin said and her voice caught on the last sentence_

Maggie focused on who was there and it was Agent Bors and Agent Tristan. She curled in on herself covering her face with her hands not caring there was blood all over them. She was sitting in a pool of her grandfathers blood, she hadn't realized how bad he was bleeding out. She just sat there sobbing not really seeing what was happening. She felt someone try to lift her and she was shouted hitting whoever it was.

"Shhhh I've got you" Agent Tristan said, her Uncle Greg. She just aloud him to pull her close she cried against his shoulder. She faintly heard sobs through the coms. Her heart was breaking. Her stomach twisted with agony and she pushed her uncle aside as she vomited loudly on the floor.

"Come on Agent, let's get you home" he said pulling her into his arms, she aloud him to carry her out.

She didn't look back, didn't question if they were able to help him her tears just flowed down her face as she cried against her uncles chest and boarded the plane. She ended up crying herself to sleep.

 

**********************************************

 

_5 Months Later_

She stood in front of the grave that had now grown grass over the hole that was dug, her heart hurt she didn't think she'd ever heal from this. The horrific death she had witnessed and now he was gone. By the time they had gotten to them he had lost so much blood and he had already died. She placed her hand over her protruding bump.

"Dad took over as Arthur though I'm sure you know that" Maggie said taking a deep breath

"I don't think I can return into the field after that, dad says I can take all the time I need. Maybe I just need time." she said beginning to feel tears run down her face.

She sniffled "I'm having a boy" she said smiling a little "Going to name him Eggsy, I know it was your nickname but no way I'm naming him Gary that's his uncle's name" she laughed a little.

"Nathan is good with it, he understands...grandpa I'm lost...I'm so scared" she said her breath catching "What if I fuck up?" she whispered her tears rolling down her face. She stood there for a few more minutes before she said anything.

"You weren't supposed to die yet...you were stupid. I'll never forgive you for it. Grandma won't either" she said and felt strong hands behind her, she looked and saw Nathan standing beside her smiling down at her.

"You okay?" he asked and she leaned into him closing her eyes and she could swear she could smell the familiar scent of her grandfathers cologne and after shave.

"No...but I will be" she said smiling up at him, he kissed her on the lips.

"I'll be waiting in the car" he said squeezing her hip and walking towards their car.

"Eggsy will know all about his awesome great-grandfather...I love you" she said kissing her hand and placing it on the head stone.

 

She gave birth to her son 2 months later, Eggsy Lee Unwin-Peterson was 8 lbs 2 oz and 20 inches long. He entered the world loudly. Abby held her great grandson crying seeing her husband in the little boys face. She had brought in baby photo's of him that she had from his mother and Maggie smiled down at her little boy seeing the shocking resemblance.

"My little Eggsy" Maggie cooed at her baby kissing his soft cheek.

 

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs in a corner and hides*
> 
> This is not the end of my Little Kingsman universe but, it is the end of this story.


End file.
